zootopia destruction
by leonrock84
Summary: this will be a awesome story
1. Chapter 1 the beginning

**ZOOTOPIA DESTRUCTION**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **THE BEGINNING**

nick wilde walking down in the side walk grab his phone plug his headphone in and play the bomb by pigeon

(song) wowo woo wowo woo wowo woo wowo wait wake up in the morning to the clear blue sky turn up the music when i hope in my ride the windows down and the whole world will see can't nobody rock it the little old me i'm the bomb and i'm about blow up i'm the bomb and i'm about to blow i got my chuck and dickies and i put it on blac banging sinatra in the black cadillac my old lady leaning out the whole window everybody lookin when we walk in slow i'm the bomb and i'm about to blow up i'm the bomb and i'm about to blow up wowo woo wowo woo (everybody sing now) wowo woo wowo woo (everybody sing now) wowo woo and then turn it off and he get to the ZPD that he is now a police with his partner is judy hopps he get in the department he get the break room he grab some coffee pour in a cup and judy walk to nick (judy) hey nick (nick) sup carrot (judy) donuts (nick) thanks so um how are doing (judy) oh fine nick you know i gotta say the city is amazing you love it too (nick) why yes as a matter fact i did (judy) i knew love it (nick) (chuckle) yeah (chief) wilde hopps we got some bank robbery in downtown get them before they got a away (nick) on it (judy) yeah me too so they get to the car nick is on the wheel turn it on turn on the siren and they drive to the bank

downtown

the robbers bring all the money in the bags they see the car with nick and judy in they got in the car and drive away from the two and they go after them (nick) oh boy this feel like in action movie (judy) me too let's just get these two alright (nick) of course that's why we're in here in the first place you know so they chase after the robbers they get to one of the building the robbers stop the car get in the building (nick) i hope the stairs is not long (judy) you hate those (nick) yep so then both nick and judy go inside and go after them (nick) there they are (judy) i see that after that they run up to the stairs the building had 20 floor (judy) don't give up nick keep running (nick) if you say so and then they keep running and running when they get to the roof and the robbers cannot getaway (nick) got you now (judy) oh yeah we did so they handcuff them when nick see something and judy look him (judy) nick nick what's wrong (nick) look and then they see a wave from the ocean is getting big (judy) did that wave get bigger (nick) sure looks like it and then it get closer and closer everyone at the beach see it they run away and then the wave hit the beach (judy) there is something in the water is it (nick) i'm not sure and then something rise up from the water it was really big it was a monster and it's godzilla (nick) what is that (godzilla roar) and then godzilla go to the city stomping around make the ground shake and then he smash one building and another (nick) what the? (judy) the monster is destroying the city (godzilla roar) and then he walk around destroy more building everyone is running from the monster a lot of cars crash on each other and godzilla crush the cars with his foot and he swing his at the building (godzilla roar) then nick see that godzilla is getting closer to them on the building (nick) judy we need to get out of here right now (judy) but what about (nick) no time c'mom let's go now! and then nick grab judy and they run to the door to get out of the building and leave and robbers behind and then godzilla is getting even more closer and nick and judy still running from the monster down stairs and then get did get to the exit they get in the car nick turn it on and drive away and the godzilla use his atomic breath on the building with the robbers on the top and blow it up (nick) what that thing can shoot fire out of his breath (judy) just go (nick) right and then drive away from godzilla (godzilla roar) and smash more building and breathes his atomic breath and then in the car judy was thinking (judy) nick we need to get to the police department before it too late (nick) you right we better get there before the monster did and nick step on it drive faster to the department godzilla however still going around destroy every building and everyone still running away (godzilla roar) and walking

so nick and judy driving faster to get to the the department (nick) almost there and the they getting closer to the department (judy) there but then godzilla go through the building (godzilla roar) and the rumble block the door (judy) OH NO! in the department everyone is getting out of there but the door is block from the rumble and then godzilla look down the spike from his back start glowing and then breathes his atomic breath and blow it up with everyone inside judy see this she is shock when she see it and then nick hit the break and drive (godzilla roar)

to be continued for chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2 city of monster

**ZOOTOPIA DESTRUCTION**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **CITY OF MONSTER**

(lilly) this channel 5 breaking news a mysterious monster came out of nowhere and destroy zootopia and i meant he is destroying the city everyone in the city running from the monster we could be thinking is some of them survive or dead well take you to chuck in the chopper chuck can you here me (chuck) this is chuck and i am seeing the monster he is walking around oh my god smash one building my god i hope nobody is inside or there is WHOA he breathes fire somehow (godzilla roar) (chuck) i really want to know where did he came from oh god it's like a terrorist attack but with a monster in the city to quote the hindenburg disaster oh the humanity i need to get out of here before he see me (lilly) thank you chuck let's just hope everyone survive in the city or not

so anyway in the city godzilla had destroy more building breathes his atomic breath on every building make it explode everyone is still running away from godzilla and then godzilla chomp the building with his mouth and pull it out and drop it (godzilla roar) and walking stomp on cars he scratch the building and swing his hand making it failing down and then he use his tail and hit it (godzilla roar) and breathes his atomic breath on the ground meanwhile nick and judy are driving fast to a safe place judy watch with horror that godzilla destroy every building (judy) nick what should do (nick) i'm not sure i'll think of the way after that godzilla destroy even more building and then he see a plane (plane driver) okay everyone we are in zootopia look to the windows to see wait a minute and then godzilla jump up swipe his hand and hit the plane and the plane is falling down with everyone inside and then it hit the building and explode everyone in there is dead (godzilla roar) judy see it in horror (judy) oh my god (nick) rip everyone and then godzilla breathes his atomic breath on the cars in the traffic and all the cars explode (godzilla roar)

at the government

the general look at the city be destroy from godzilla (general) my god where is that thing came from there is got to be something to explain it (steve) sir do you see the news the city is destroying from the monster (general) i know (steve) we need to do something everyone is in there they could dead or alive we can't let them die (general) you right we need to do this for the city of zootopia (steve) what's the plan sir (general) call out the army to stop him (steve) yes sir i'll get them (general) good now go

zootopia at night

godzilla continue smashing there is pile of rumble everything the city is in smoke from the fire that godzilla breathes the atomic breath godzilla walking around smashing building and anything while nick and judy hide away from him (nick) man this guy never stop keep going and going and going (judy) nick do you ever got a plan do you nick (nick) well there is one but we have to do this or else we well die in here and everyone else there's nothing we can do (judy) what is it and then nick take a deep breath and let it out (nick) we need to get out of this city (judy) what do we have this city is the place that i want to live for a long and now we have to leave (nick) is the only way we have no other chose judy (judy) and what place we go to (nick) maybe i'll pick when we get out for here and then they feel the ground shake (nick) oh no (godzilla roar) (nick) judy RUN! and they running away from godzilla while the buildings collapse from godzilla right behind them (nick) keep going hurry and then they keep running from godzilla and the buildings (godzilla roar) and then nick and judy turn to the other way of the road godzilla walk forward passing then (nick) looks like we out run him (judy) nick how do get out of here (nick) we'll find away alright trust me (judy) i hope so i do want to die like everyone in the department and i still can't believe it that he did that (nick) judy i know how you feel about that alright let's go (judy) alright alright i hope someone can save us (nick) hope so

to be continued for chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3 army vs monster

zootopia destruction

 **CHAPTER 3**  
 **ARMY VS MONSTER**

nick and judy are hiding from godzilla finding away to get out of the city because the city is destroy from godzilla nick check to make sure cgodzilla is not around (nick) clear let's go (judy) can we just find a boat or something to get out  
(nick) might be destroy because that thing like to smash everything in the city let's just hope someone will help up like a helicopter or something (judy) this will be taking forever nick (nick) yeah i know c'mom  
so then nick and judy walk around the city and now city had be crumble a part to the ground and burn from godzilla and then they feel the stomp and then godzilla go through the building (godzilla roar) (nick) oh crap judy in the car go go go so they get in the car and turn on and drive away from godzilla (godizlla roar) and smash more building and walk away and then the us army are getting to the city from a helicopter and battleship and army are ready with guns  
the general see godzilla at the screen and then tell them on the radio (the captain) alright everybody line up we need to take down that monster before he's destroy more of the city everyone is in there some survive or dead that thing it you will use everything tanks bomb planes ships anything you can use you got that everyone do you (all the army) sir yes sir (the captain) good now go out there and save the city let's go for it so they get there every solider get out of the ship running to the city to take out godzilla

at the city  
nick and judy are still driving the car (nick) i think we lost him (judy) wait nick look judy see someone who survive the destruction inside the election building nick stop the car and get inside (nick) hey you are you okay (dan) yes yes i am (nick) what's your name (dan) dan you guys are okay (nick) yeah (judy) me too (dan) i thought i'm the last man to be here with no one (nick) are you a wolf (dan) damn right man i know you guys at the police department nick wilde and judy hopps right (nick) that's right (judy) what else we are (dan) this city use to be a great city of years i enjoy it i even born here but everything is gone because of that damn monster going around smash city like a little kid destroy toys (nick) we can help you (dan) how man there is nothing to be safe even we find it that monster destroy it like everything he did no way to be safe (judy) well nick and i always hope there away out of this (dan) sorry lady no way to get out (nick) but we will (dan) go luck with that pal  
and then all the solider load everything and find godzilla and point at him (the captain) hold you're fire let him get to us so wait  
and then they wait and godzilla is walking to them (godzilla roar) and the he get closer closer and closer (the captain) ready aim fire  
and they fire at godzilla (godzilla roar) they shoot tank rocket launcher missile and then planes fire at him (godzilla roar) and then stomp on the tank and explode and then breathes his atomic breath at the plane and then grab another tank and throw it at the building and breath the atomic breath at two tanks (the captain) back up back up (godzilla roar)  
and then swipe his hand at the helicopter and destroy it and bite another helicopter and then he swing his tail at the plane and then he use his hand to pull a building at the tank (the captain) not good not good keep doing it you know what to do go go go (godzilla roar)  
and godzilla atomic breath at the battleship and blew up (godzilla roar)  
and then nick judy and dan hear the battle (nick) i think that was the army (judy) you think they will help us (dan) good luck get there before get crush by him (nick) good point  
and then godzilla walk forward to them (nick) not again judy let's go  
and then nick and judy running away (dan) wait for me (godzilla roar) (judy) he's getting closer (nick) c'mom judy hurry  
and then godzilla get closer at the build while nick judy and dan go down stairs they made it out and godzilla rip the building apart make rumble falling down (nick) judy watch out  
and he pull judy out away and she is save and then they all get to the car (dan) the car work (nick) yeah what do you think it is a horror movie  
and then drive away from godzilla (godzilla roar)

to be continued for chapter 4 and follow me on twttier


End file.
